All U.S. patents cited herein are hereby filly incorporated by reference.
Inflatable protective cushions used in passenger vehicles are a component of relatively complex passive restraint systems. The main elements of these systems are: an impact sensing system, an ignition system, a propellant material, an attachment device, a system enclosure, and an inflatable protective cushion. Upon sensing an impact, the propellant is ignited causing an explosive release of gases filing the cushion to a deployed state which can absorb the impact of the forward movement of a body and dissipate its energy by means of rapid venting of the gas. The entire sequence of events occurs within about 100 milliseconds. In the undeployed state, the cushion is stored in or near the steering column, the dashboard, in a door, or in the back of a front seat placing the cushion in close proximity to the person or object it is to protect.
Inflatable cushion systems commonly referred to as air bag systems have been used in the past to protect both the operator of the vehicle and passengers. Systems for the protection of the vehicle operator have typically been mounted in the steering column of the vehicle and have utilized cushion constructions directly deployable towards the driver. These driver-side cushions are typically of a relatively simple configuration in that they function over a fairly small well-defined area between the driver and the steering column. One such configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,755 to Nelsen et al., issued Jul. 9, 1996, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Inflatable cushions for use in the protection of passengers against frontal or side impacts must generally have a more complex configuration since the position of a vehicle passenger may not be well defined and greater distance may exist between the passenger and the surface of the vehicle against which that passenger might be thrown in the event of a collision. Prior cushions for use in such environments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,416 to Bishop, issued May 28, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,594 to Krickl issued Oct. 3, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,273 to Hawthorn et al. issued Jun. 13, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,337 to Yamaji et al. issued May 31, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,216 to Wehner et al. issued May 10, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,729 to Watanabe issued Feb. 25, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,071 to Wallner et al. issued Feb. 11, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,529 to Backhaus issued Jul. 31, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,873 to Buchner et al. issued Feb. 19, 1974, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The majority of commercially used restraint cushions are formed of woven fabric materials utilizing multifilament synthetic yarns of materials such as polyester, nylon 6 or nylon 6,6 polymers. Representative fabrics for such use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,735 to Bloch issued May 1, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,163 to Krummheuer et al. issued Mar. 3, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,666 to Menzel et al. issued May 5, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,775 to Swoboda et al. Aug. 17, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,230 to Sollars, Jr. issued Jan. 11, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,680 to Krummheuer et al. Oct. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,890 to Krummheuer et al. issued Dec. 26, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,073 to Krummheuer et al., issued Apr. 16, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,197 to Bower et al. issued Apr. 2, 1996 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,402 to Bowen et al. issued Jan. 6, 1998, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As will be appreciated, the permeability of the cushion structure is an important factor in determining the rate of inflation and subsequent rapid deflation following the impact event. In order to control the overall permeability of the cushion, it may be desirable to use differing materials in different regions of the cushion. Thus, the use of several fabric panels in construction of the cushion may prove to be a useful design feature. The use of multiple fabric panels in the cushion structure also permits the development of relatively complex three-dimensional geometries which may be of benefit in the formation of cushions for passenger side applications wherein a full-bodied cushion is desired. While the use of multiple fabric panels provides several advantages in terms of permeability manipulation and geometric design, the use of multiple fabric panels for use in passenger side restraint cushions has historically required the assembly of panels having different geometries involving multiple curved seams.
As will be appreciated, an important consideration in cutting panel structures from a base material is the ability to maximize the number of panels which can be cut from a fixed area through close-packed nesting of the panels. The term “seam” denotes any manner or method of connecting separate fabric panels or separate portions of a single fabric panel. Thus, sewing (with thread, for example), welding (with ultrasonic stitching, for example), or weaving panels or portions together (with a jacquard or dobby loom, for example), and the like, may be employed for this purpose.
However, a problem still resides in the need for labor-intensive cutting and sewing operations for large-scale manufacture. Furthermore, since the costs of producing airbag fabrics are relatively high and there is a general need to reduce such costs, there is a consequent need to more efficiently make use of the fabric by lowering the amount which needs to be cut (cutting operations also translate into higher labor costs), reducing the amount of fabric used in order to provide substantially lower packing volumes (in order to reduce the size of the airbag modules in cars since available space on dashboards, doors, and the like, are at a premium within automobiles), and reducing the shipping weight of such products (which translates into lower shipping costs), as well as other highly desired reasons. However, it has been problematic to reduce such utilized fabric amounts in the past without consequently also reducing the available inflation airspace volume within the cushion product. There is a need then to reduce the amount of time to produce airbag cushions while simultaneously providing the lowest amount of fabric and simultaneously allow for a sufficient volume of air (gas) to inflate the target airbag cushion during an inflation event (herein described as “available inflation airspace””). Such a desired method and product has not been available, particularly for passenger-side airbags which, as noted previously require greater amount of fabric for larger volumes of air (gas) to provide the greatest amount of protection area to a passenger. With greater amounts of fabric needed, generally this has translated into the need for longer seams to connect and attach fabric panels, which in turn translates into greater amounts of time needed for sewing, and the like, operations. Furthermore, there is a need for simultaneously reducing the required amount of utilized fabric while providing sufficient volumes of available inflation airspace within the target airbag cushion. Thus, a need exists to produce an improved multi-chamber airbag cushion, and such a cushion having high available inflation airspace volume with a minimal requirement in fabric utilization to manufacture the overall cushion product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,748 entitled Multi-Stage Inflatable Bag for Vehicular Safety Systems describes a multi-stage airbag with an inner smaller bag and an outer larger bag construction. The inner bag is inflated using the full force of the inflator for the initial expansion. The outer bag is inflated through the inner bag, thus more slowly. However, the airbag described here is basically a bag-in-a-bag construction. It is more difficult to construct hence higher cost. Also it is difficult to put tethers in such bags to control the final shape of the deployed bag. The vent is from the outer bag, thus the outer bag may be too weak to protect a larger and heavier occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,701 entitled Automobile Airbag describes an airbag that can provide protection against leftward and rightward as well as frontal impacts. In one embodiment, an auxiliary chamber was used. This auxiliary chamber was independently constructed with its own filling port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,488 entitled Airbags with Alternate Deployment discloses a means to fabricate an airbag that, in addition to its normal reach, can deploy to a shorter reach when a driver is too close to the airbag at the moment of collision. In the normal mode of deployment normal vents are covered by released flaps, causing the airbag to exert a large rebound force on the driver following the deployment. In the case where the driver is sitting just farther than the flap release position, the effect may be fatal.
WO Publication Number 003898A1 entitled An Airbag describes an airbag with multiple compartments connected by vents, which can be inflated sequentially. However, due to the complicated design, the fabrication cost will be high. Also, in order for the third chamber to inflate adequately, the pressure in the first chamber needs to be very high. This could be very dangerous to a short occupant sitting close to the airbag considering the fact that the excursion of the primary chamber is rather high, especially when the occupant is tilted sideways at the instant of collision.